Love Leads the Way
by PePpErMiNt101
Summary: Sasuke is back after 5 years and returns to Konoha. What if he finds out that he isn't the only one who lost someone they cared for? And why is Karin involved? SASUXSAKU! PLEASE READ! NEED REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! I AM A NEWBIE HERE IN FANFICTION! UNFORTUNATELY I DIDN'T FINISH THIS STORY YET, BUT I WILL FINISH IT SOON. IT MAY HAVE SOME SPELLING ERRORS, SOME TWISTS AND TURNS YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT, AND SOME OTHERS BUT PLEASE HIT THAT LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON AT THE END FOR A REVIEW. PLEASE NO FLAMES!! I'm delicate.**

Love Leads the Way

By: PePpErMiNt101

It was a nice, normal morning in Konoha….except for one thing. Sasuke's back. The Uchiha prodigy defeated both Itachi and Madara Uchiha along with some ghastly wounds. He had no intention of bringing Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu along too. Sasuke thinks they are just extra dead weight.

He starts walking around the village listening to the villagers' disgusting remarks about his return, but he doesn't care now, does he? Anyways, he still thinks Konoha is still its wacky Sasuke-crazed village he always thought it was. Well, he was right, as always.

A group of fan girls came to them screaming,

"SASUKE-KUN!! I KNEW YOU WOULD COME BACK TO SEE ME!!"

"Oh my god! Hotter than ever!!"

"I want to rebuild you CLAN!"

Apparently he didn't care that they were even in front of them. He even didn't notice Karin being his so called "bodyguard". He wanted to see his old team, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

'**Especially Sakura.'**

'What? No I don't. Who are you?'

'**I'm your inner. Details will be explained later. Go see your girl!'**

'**Whatever. Shut up.'**

Sasuke and Team Hebi, after being healed by some medic ninjas, were escorted by ANBU into the Hokage's Office. When they entered, they met none other than the Legendary Sucker herself ,Tsunade.

"Sasuke," Tsunade bellowed.

"Hn. What's my punishment," Sasuke said bluntly. (**A/N: Yes he will have his 'hn' habit with him forever and forever. Or will he? -insert evil grin-)**

"I'm sorry but I'll have to tell you later. I need to talk to one of your ex-teammates. Sit," she ordered. They obeyed. You don't want to mess with her at all.

'I wonder who Tsunade needs to talk to. Like I care.' Sasuke thought.

Then they heard a knock on the door and with an "Enter", Naruto runs in with Sakura and Sai behind.

"Sasuke-teme, you're back," Naruto said quietly but meant to be heard from Sasuke. Sai went up and curt his head politely to the prodigy. Sakura, on the other hand, just stood there in awe. 'He's back. Why?' She snapped back into reality and graciously nodded her head in agreement. She looked around to find three people: a shark-like man, a very stout man, and a red-haired woman who seemed oddly familiar. (**A/N: I'm sorry, but i don't know how to explain Juugo. my bad!)**

'Why do I feel like telling her off?' Sakura thought

'**Do it. It could release all the stress from working all-nighters at the hospital. And I have been ready to knock some faces for a while!'**

'That's rude. The least I can do is being nice.'

'**Whatever'**

One thing was going through Sasuke's head. It was the beautiful pink-haired angel standing in front of him. he was thinking on how she turned to a beautiful woman who any man wants. (**A/N: tee hee! Sasuke is perverted**) 'Why do I feel this way towards Sakura?' **'Geez. Do I have to explain myself for the hundredth time? You love her! You really are as dense as Naruto.' **Ignoring the response from his inner, he started to pay attention to which of the three has to speak to Tsunade.

"Now," she cleared her throat. "I didn't expect everybody and Sasuke coming. I only needed Sakura, but since your teammates and ex-teammate are here," she looked and Sasuke and he grunted "then might as well. It's a scroll from the Third Hokage concerning about you Sakura and your supposed family." Everybody was all ears when they heard this.

"Sakura. The people at your house are not biologically your mom and dad." Sakura's eyes widened at this sudden realization.

"What?! That can be right Baa-chan. Are you sure--"

"Yes, Naruto I'm sure of it." Naruto was silenced by Tsunade's seriousness. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai turned to see Sakura shaking in fear. Then she spoke,

"I-if they a-aren't my real p-parents then—"

"They were killed in a massacre" Sakura froze in her tracks. "Apparently it says that one person killed them, but ANBU hasn't figured out who it is. They also don't know if you have siblings that were also killed." Even Sasuke was shocked. He's shocked on how she had to live with a lie for almost 18 years.

"Oops ma'am you forgot one little problem." Everybody turned to Karin. "I'm related to her. I know, the reason why I spilled is because when you walked in, I knew you felt pissed off for no reason. Well, now you know."

THE END...FOR NOW!!

I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON!!

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please!! NO FLAMES!! I'M DELICATE!!

PePpErMiNt101


	2. Chapter 2

Whelpers

**Whelpers!! Sorry about that!! I put more details thanks to TigerPriestess and Unmasked for their helpful reviews!! Thanks!!**

Sakura just stood there shaking in her boots. 'What? What's going on? I come in and all of a sudden the family I live with isn't really MY family'

'**What you just gonna let that female dog stand you up like that? I say fight her.' **Karin inched her closely.

"Aw," cooed Karin, "Little sis in a nightmare? Well, trust me it gets worse from here." Sakura clenched her fists so hard her gloves ripped off. Everyone noticed this but Sasuke. He was also in state of shock. He never knew after three years ago telling her she doesn't know what he has been through, somewhere inside she does know.

While huge amounts of chakra leaked from her fists, Sakura charged at her at an inhumane speed. Karin decided to make a blow, too. Tsunade knew exactly what Sakura was going to do, so she stopped it by grabbing her hands while kicking Karin to the sidelines.

"SAKURA! YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO USE THAT JUTSU UNLESS OTHERWISE!" Tsunade bellowed. Sakura was still fumed at Karin so she toned down her hands. (**A/N: For now….-insert evil laugh-)**

"Everyone leave except for Team seven." Team Hebi left one by one with Karin trailing behind.

"See you later, Sasuke-kun." Karin purred (**A/N: DISGUSTING!) **. Sasuke brushed her off. Karin pouted and walked muttering something about Sasuke will cave in someday and be hers. Tsunade rubbed her temples in agony. She turned to her apprentice.

"I'm sorry I told you so last minute. It's just—"

"You know," Sakura interrupted, "Thank you for making my every day life a lie all these years. Thank you for letting me think two complete strangers were my mom and dad for almost eighteen years of my LIFE!" She stormed out of the office trying not to let tears fall. 'I must be strong. Shinobi do not show any emotions.' 'Why am I running' Sakura thought. 'Oh that's right. I'm running from my supposed life!' She ran to the only place she can stop and think about this entire dilemma, and it was the cherry blossom tree she sat on every day since she was little. Nobody, not even Naruto, knows where this place is. She sat there and let the tears fall while watching the sunset.

Meanwhile back at the office, Naruto was still in his confused state.

"So let me get this straight: Sakura's family is not really her family and the real family is all dead. Karin is Sakura sister," Naruto turned to Sasuke, "and you had no idea she was Sakura sister. HOW COULD YOU LET A STRANGER BE—"Sasuke bonked Naruto on the head and replied,

"I did know. It just didn't really matter to me at that point of time. I just wanted my goals to be completed" Sasuke shrugged. "But now I really do care about Sakura's state and now I'm gonna find her" Sasuke realized something while Naruto was staring at him weirdly like a romantic girl in a movie. 'Did I say that out loud?'

"Wow Sasuke. You let your feelings replaced what you say. I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! YOU COULD SWEEP HER OFF HER FEET! You never know you might even accomplish your new goal." Naruto said poking him with a perverted grin on his face. Like it was a rewind, Sasuke bonked him again with even more force knocking out Naruto.

"Would you guys cut it out and FIND SAKURA?!" Tsunade yelled. Her screech scared the living daylights out of the two boys. Before they left, Naruto asked curiously,

"Baa-chan. What was that jutsu that you told Sakura not to use?" Tsunade rubbed her temples once more and pointed to the door. Without a word, the two men left in search of Sakura Meanwhile Tsunade stares at the full moon and yells, "SHIZUNE!! I NEED MY SAKE!!"

Naruto and Sasuke searched everywhere and any place Sakura could have run off to. Naruto then noticed the full moon.

"Um, Sasuke? It's getting dark. I think Sakura can—"

"What if something happens while we are out, dobe? Ever thought of that?" Sasuke interrupted and ignored what Naruto was going to say and sped off. Naruto sighed.

"If only you knew how she felt before this drama happened." Naruto walked off knowing that Sasuke will find Sakura. Then he remembered something. 'Oh no! I got to go and see my Hinata!' He sped off to the Hyuuga compound and ringed the doorbell. Neji appeared at the door with a stoic expression.

"Here to see Hinata-sama?" he asked Naruto nodded stupidly with that goofy smile of his. Neji sighed. "She is in the living room. Follow me." Naruto followed the Hyuuga heir all the way to the living room where they found Hinata reading a book.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted. Hinata shot up and turned around in shock trying not to faint.

"N-n-naruto-kun! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Hinata shrieked. She was wearing a lavender tank top with pajama shorts and fishnet undergarments. Naruto, with his goofy grin, ran up to Hinata and hugged her lovingly.

"I'm so sorry for not being here on time. It's just that Sasuke came back and--"

"The Uchiha is back?" Neji interrupted. Naruto turned around and replied, "Yes, Neji. Could you let me finished?" Naruto said. Neji just left again watching the two from afar.

"So I was in the Hokage's room until everything was settled. Well not everything." Naruto mumbled just enough for Hinata to hear.

"Naruto-kun, where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto sat on the couch solemnly while Hinata joined him. "Naruto-kun," Hinata repeated, "Where's Sakura-chan??" After a few minutes of thinking things through, Naruto decided to tell the two Hyuugas the entire story about Sakura.

"Great. Why does everything have to happen to Sakura?" Neji said. Naruto just lay there glumly.

"Trust me when I tell you this. I was surprised on how Sakura's real family was killed in a massacre. Even Sasuke was shocked. He is still trying to find Sakura after she ran out of the office." Hinata scooted over to Naruto's side and gently laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Hinata soothed him. Neji wasn't done yet with this subject.

"Sakura is still out there and Sasuke is still looking for her?" Neji questioned.

"Yes." Naruto replied. "I guess when he found out Sakura suffered even more than he did, even if she was living through a lie, he wants to do everything in his power to help her. I think he loves her deep inside even if he won't show it." The Kyuubi vessel just sat there quietly with Hinata on his shoulder. 'Sasuke,' Naruto thought, 'You better find her or else. I promise you will regret it.'

Sasuke was flying from building to building in search of Sakura. 'Darn it Sakura! Where are you?' He stops near a cherry blossom tree only to find a strand of pink hair flowing. 'Sakura' He walked over slowly to find a sleeping Sakura leaning on the cherry blossom tree.

'**You never thought you would live to see an angel right in front of you.'**

'I never seen Sakura in a way that she would be so beautiful.' He decided to wake her up so he kept on tapping her shoulder. "Sakura, Sakura. Wake up." She stood up from her position and adjusted her vision to find Sasuke inches from her face. She blushed furiously and moved over.

"What do you want? You want to sell me out again like you did five years ago." She spat. Sasuke sighed and moved closer.

"Can't you see I was looking for you for hours and I found you in the middle of the night instead of just heading to my house and sleeping? I do care about you. You just won't let me have the chance." 'Whoa,' Sakura thought, 'Is he apologizing?' '**Well, we not gonna let him after what he did to us.' ** She looked away from Sasuke and stared at the sunrise.

"I don't think you need to talk." Sakura retorted. "You won't even let me have the chance to get to know the real you when you're saying I don't know a thing about you. You won't let anybody." Sakura snapped. Sasuke stood there in silence. "Do you have any other hypocritical things to say because I had enough of this and the problem with my family. For all I care, Karin can just rot in the hellfire. That's basically her home anyways. She'll fit perfectly." That is when Sasuke noticed something.

"Sakura, I know that by just looking at her she a female dog, but how do you know her so well to say she belongs in hell? Do you really know her?" He held Sakura's face, making her look at him. He saw tears falling freely down her face. Sakura wiped them quickly trying to stay composed. Sasuke knew something was up.

"Sakura, I need to know. You have to tell me what happened between you and Karin. I want to help." Sakura stared into his obsidian eyes to see the truth.

"Truth be told, I think I did know that Karin was my sister. I was just surprised that she was my sister for all these years." Sakura quivered in memory of Karin being her sister.

"Then why didn't you tell us about it." Suddenly some kind of force hit Sakura.. Memories of her past life flooded her mind and she fell unconscious. Sasuke being the worrywart he is shook Sakura. "Sakura, Sakura!" He took matters into his own hands. He picked up Sakura bridal-style and leaped off to the hospital to find Shizune looking down at her clipboard. Sasuke ran to her begging, "You have to help Sakura. Something hit her and she was out cold." Shizune took a look at Sakura and sighed,

"She is fine. I knew something was gong to happen when Tsunade warned me about her." Sasuke was confused. What on earth did Tsunade have said to Shizune that was so important? Sasuke decided to ask anyways and said,

"What did Tsunade tell you that had something to do with Sakura?"

"Follow me. I think we need to go to a secluded area." The two looked around to find villagers staring at them listening to the conversation. Sasuke getting pissed off at the villagers eavesdropping in their business followed the medic nin. They went to a room and Sasuke laid Sakura onto the bed. Shizune spoke up about the situation.

"Sasuke, have you ever heard about memory suppression?" Sasuke stood their in silence. "After you and Naruto left, Tsunade told me that after her family was killed, the Third Hokage, although with a lot of disagreeing with the elders, decided to give Sakura memory suppression and clear everything that had to do with her family and her sister Karin and gave her a substitute family until she was old enough to know what really. My guess is that something triggered her brain to remember everything that happened," Shizune went quiet. Sasuke was in complete shock and wanted to find out what else until he said,

"Especially the one who killed her family?" Sasuke completed.

**BUM BUM BUUUM!!**

**YAY! I FINISHED CHAPTER TWO!!**

**I PROMISE TO TRY AND MAKE THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS A SONGFIC. DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT I WILL!!**

**THANKS FOR THE HELPFUL REVIEWS!! STILL NEED MORE SO MORE REVIEWS!!**

**BYE BYE!!**

**PePpErMiNt101**


	3. Chapter 3

YAY

**YAY!! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!**

**I FINALLY HAVE THE LAST CHAPTER UP AND READY TO BLOW YOUR MIND!!**

**ENJOY!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DEFINITELY DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT CHARACTERS THAT I CREATED!!**

Shizune nodded her head slowly and continued her explanation, "The third Hokage had no choice but to give Sakura memory suppression. I am sincerely sorry that you heard this last minute especially when you are her teammate. I leave you two alone." Shizune left the hospital room.

Sasuke stared at the pink-haired beauty in sorrow. "Whatever I did to you in the past five years I was gone, I want you to know that I never stopped thinking about you and I am sorry for all the trouble. It's just that I never had feelings for you before or for anyone in a long time and it's hard for me to notice ever since the Uchiha massacre." He continued on not noticing that a certain kunoichi was listening while pretending to sleep.

"The truth is that I love you a lot. I love you so much I'll risk dieing to protect you. I love you." A single tear fell off his face and onto Sakura. 'Oh my god! He loves and cares for me and why did I felt water on my face?' Sakura thought. She peeked and saw Sasuke softly sobbing. (**A/N: I made him cry so what. Crying is manly!) **Sakura decided to 'wake up' and talk to Sasuke. She stirred in her bed trying to get in a comfortable position but Sasuke spoke,

"You shouldn't get up after you just woke up in pain. You should—"

"Sasuke I love you too!" Sakura interrupted Sasuke. "I always have and never will stop loving you for as long as I live." Tears poured down from her face slowly and freely. Sasuke cupped her face and wiped away the stray tears.

"Thank you for waiting, and I am sorry for everything I caused." He leaned into Sakura's face and crashed his lips on hers like a magnet. Sakura was too shocked on what's going on to notice that he was kissing her and decided to kiss him back. He licked her lower lip asking for entrance and she accepted. They had a tongue fight for a few minutes until they were out of breath.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke was happy at the new honorific added to his name and kissed her passionately for a while until,

"SASUKE-KUN?" WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BITCH!! I'LL MAKE YOUI PAY LITTLE SISTER FOR WHAT YOU DID, I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN TO YOU FIRST A WHILE BACK!" Karin covered her mouth quickly. Sakura sat up rapidly noticing something that she implied.

"You are the one that kill our family? Why?" Karin chuckled evilly at her question.

"I think you know why since you caused me to kill them. When you were a baby, our parents promised me that they won't forget me when you are now here. Months and months went by and they didn't even notice that I was here. It was all about Sakura. Well I HATED IT! I HATE NOT BEING NOTICE IN THE FAMILY! So since they didn't see me I promised never to see them."

"What did you do?" Sakura asked stepping closer to the former member of the Haruno family.

"I only did what was right for a three year old. I ran away. I ran away for a month and they still didn't notice I left! I had enough. Eight years passed and they didn't see that I ran away all that time? I went and found help from a certain Uchiha that you might know of right Sasuke-kun?' The couple was in shock especially Sasuke. 'How the hell did she get Itachi into this?'

"I know what you two are thinking. How in the world did I have to get his attention to help me? Well it wasn't easy if you catch my drift." Karin smirked. (**A/N: EW!! KARIN DID "IT" WITH ITACHI!! WELL SHE IS A PLAYGIRL. IT'S HER NATURE)**

"SO I DID WHATEVER I COULD TO GET HIS ATTENTION TO HELP ME. SO WHAT? He decided to help with this one little thing to get rid of you and mom and dad!" Sakura was in complete shock with the news. 'So my own sister was so jealous of me to kill our family?' Karin smirked at Sakura with amusement in her eyes. "I tried to get rid of you too but you got away by someone from the sidelines. I didn't want my plan to be ruined and I didn't want to get caught by ANBU so I ran off. I wanted to come with your beloved Itachi but he had other plans like getting rid of the entire Uchiha clan. Now doesn't that sound familiar Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke was enraged by her boldness of mentioning 'him'.

He stood up and glared at Karin. "How dare you come here and cause more trouble for Sakura! I should have you executed!" Karin inched closer to Sasuke and touched his chest.

"Sasuke-kun, it wasn't my fault. Blame that birth defect you call a team—"She flew thousands of feet away from the hospital room making her unconscious. Sasuke turned around to see Sakura fuming angry at Karin. He noticed that her fists turned purple from large amounts of chakra. 'Didn't Tsunade warn her not to use that technique?' Sasuke thought. He didn't have any time to think since Sakura was charging at the now conscious Karin. He ran up to Sakura caught her and said, "SAKURA! DON'T DO IT! IT'S NOT WORTH IT! TRUST ME!"

Sakura's hands went back to normal and Karin sped up to Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Thank you so much for—"Sasuke slapped her off of him.

"Don't you ever stop calling me that? The only person to call me that is Sakura and Sakura only! Now get the hell outta here or I will make you!" Karin was frightened at this new gesture made by Sasuke and ran away (**A/N: Far away! Never to be found! Sorry for the Karin fans out there! I just hate her guts!) **

Sasuke went to Sakura's side, which after all had all that chakra drained from her using that jutsu, checking up on her.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. Sakura just smiled.

"I am now." They leaned in for a kiss when Naruto and the gang bust into the hospital room.

"SAKURA-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY? WE HEARD SOEMTHING HAPPENED?" Naruto shouted. Sakura and Sasuke winced at the loudness of their teammate.

"Yea billboard-brow," Ino said, "We were worried about you after we heard from Naruto about what happened." The two glared at Naruto.

"Yes Ino I'm okay. Thank you guys for thinking about me."

"No problem Sakura." Tenten said. "We're always here for ya."

"Thanks. Listen I'm going to leave this crazy place and go home now. Bye guys."

Sasuke joined in. "I'll take you home." Sakura blushed and agreed. They all said goodbye and went their separate ways.

They arrive at Sakura's house and ended up at the front door under the full moon.

"Sasuke-kun, why did you pick me out of all those other girls?" Sasuke chuckled at her question. He held her face gently in his rough hands.

"Because you loved me for me even if I was thousands of miles away. You still loved me. Thank you." He kissed her passionately in the night. He promised to love her for her and care for her always. He then remembers something.

"I have a surprise for you that you might like." Sasuke walked off for a few seconds to return with a guitar in hand.

Sakura was surprised to see that Sasuke could find her old guitar she always used to play when she was a genin.

"Sasuke-kun! How did you know--"

"I have my ways. If this case, I knew you always played your guitar every night. I always used to listen to it because it reminds me of what my mom would listen to. So I pulled some strings to find your old guitar." Sakura jumped on him and kissed him passionately.

"I am so glad I have someone like you. Thank you so much."

"I know. Another way to thank me is to sing that song you would always sing at night." Sasuke smirked.

"Sure." Sakura positioned herself to play.

Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?

Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet

Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness

Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do

(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone

So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun

And we always seek after love and peace Forever more

Growing growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today

Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across

Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams

All of us what to take a lasting happiness

Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep

Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy

We have peace of mind

Someday all the people find the way to love

Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die

There is the warm heart places on my mind

In my earlist day's there and it's so sweet

There are many stars they have talk with me so kind

They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun

And we always seek after love and peace Forever more

Growing growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today

Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die

Sasuke clapped for her audacity to sing for him. Sakura blushed and stepped closer to him.

"You know it's getting late."

"I know. Good night Sakura-chan." Sakura blushed at the now honorific to her name.

"Good night Sasuke-kun." They shared a kiss as the most blissful couple this world has yet to see. Guess it's true what they say:

_**True Love never ends, because True Love is never ending.**_


	4. MUST READ! IMPORTANT!

MUST READ THIS

**MUST READ THIS!!**

**I AM MAKING A POLL ON IF I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUEL TO LOVE LEADS THE WAY.**

**I DON'T EXACTLY KNOW YET BUT THAT WHY I NEED YOU!!**

**I NEED YOU TO VOTE ON IF I SHOULD OR I SHOULDN'T OR IF YOU DON'T KNOW YET!!**

**JUST VOTE!! YOU HAVE THE POWER TO CHANGE THINGS!!**


	5. RAMBLING FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT

OMG!!!!!

I DID NOT THINK I COULD EVER HAVE GOTTEN THIS FAR WITHOUT THE HELP OF Universal Fighter, me sweet lover, animechickk, VampireBassist, Uchiha-Saku-Chan23, XxEM0-PandaXx, Scarlet-Sage, Niamhako, Tiger Priestess, SasuSaku Forever and Ever, and Apple loves Apples!!!!!! BIG SHOUTOUTS TO YOU GUYS FOR SUPPORTING MY VERY FIRST FANFIC!!!!!!!!!

Thanks you guys for the supportive criticism and the awesome reviews!!

LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!

Right now I am working on both a Twilight and Naruto fanfic! I absolutely love Twilight so I decided on making a story based on my favorite couple Bella and Edward!!! YAY!!

And I am officially starting on my sequel of Love Leads the Way!! My bad on the lateness my computer was retarded for the last two months!! I wont be revealing the title until I post it so tough cookies!

This little chappie is just to thank all my readers above and to ramble on about my upcoming stories so until then….

LOVE, PEACE, AND FISH GREASE!

~PePpErMiNt101


End file.
